Road Trip to Wrong
by MacintoshPC
Summary: Declan and Fiona are going back to Ontario to visit their Degrassi pals but travel by car. Their road trip goes from weird to naughty... RATED M FOR SEX SCENE! First Fanfic btw so please review! This is a one-shot


Road Trip to Wrong

**A/N: **Don't be so busy that you can't read this! Hey guys! It's Mackenzie and I am bringing to you…my first fan fiction! Well, on this site :P. I am a huge contender of writing and literary propaganda. I am absolutely in LOVE in Degrassi and you know who catches my eye the most? Those sweet twins. Declan and Fiona make up my life (screw Eclare). So I decided, why not put my skills to work on a fan fiction involving the twincestual twins of my beloved Degrassi. Shall we commence? A one-shot.

(Please note that this is rated M for a reason. It contains sexual material. Please be cautious).

* * *

She twirled her hair in between her index finger and her thumb impatiently as she waited for her brother to saunter down the steps. Sometimes, she swore he was a girl at heart; always the last one to be ready, in the bathroom fixing his hair. That is one trait she did not collect from her twin and thank goodness she didn't. She didn't like thinking of Declan. It made her face the realization of just how lonely she was. She couldn't sleep around like he does. She would be called a whore while he was a called a player. She could risk getting pregnant while his only risk in that consistency was not wearing a condom. Her heart was fragile and sometimes she wondered if he even owned one. He made her cry at night because she had the slightest feeling that she may have developed an over-dependence on her twin, an attraction to him. Every time she thinks of that, she mentally slaps herself. _It's sick._

"Ok Fi, I'm ready to hit the road." Declan said suavely as he lifted his hand off the banister to take is sisters'.

Fiona reluctantly took it and made a weak smile as they opened the car doors to their Mercedes. They were going on a mini road trip back to Degrassi to see their friends whom they have left beforehand to come to Manhattan.

"No chauffeur, just you and me." Declan smiled as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

That's the worst of it. It would be just them. She couldn't hold herself back for that long! Her libido is not that of an ordinary girl; she has the sex drive of a horny teenage boy. But, she cannot act upon it without ridicule and possible disowning. She had never even heard of the word 'incest' until she typed 'having a crush on your brother' into Google. All those pathetic girls she saw as she clicked on the results made her feel that much more terrible. No, she wasn't letting anything get the best of her…at least, not now.

* * *

"It's time for a rest stop, Fi." She heard her brothers' voice chiming in her ear as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Thanks for the wake-up call. Now that you mention it, I do have to do a number one." Fiona grumbled eyes half open.

"That's what we're here for. I also need to take a trip to a vending machine. I am starving." He said as he grasped his stomach.

"Food from a vending machine? Have you stooped so low you are willing to eat that…that _alimentaire terrible_*! And what about your whole 'eating healthy' phase?"

"Fi, you aren't my life coach and there are a few healthy things in a vending machine. Lay off the French too, will you? Don't you have to pee or something?" Declan asked her in annoyance.

"You might have saved yourself this time." Fiona gazed at him for a short moment before strutting away.

Declan had to admit, he felt strange around his sister. The way she talked to him, the way she moved around him, her mood shifts. She shows all the signs of a girl with a crush. He couldn't blame her either. He was a guy to fall for, total eye candy…not being conceited or anything… She did give him an erection every now and then as well…or maybe that is just puberty talking. Random erections happen in high school. Now that he is in admittance, he might as well mention that he has had a wet dream involving her. Love is love though, right? Take it where you can find it.

* * *

"We have been driving for a couple hours now," Fiona mentions as she looks up at the dark blue sky, "Maybe you want to stop at a hotel or something?"

"We can't Fi, I have a feeling we are almost there."

"How can you be so sure? We left the GPS in the other car." Fiona shot back.

"Fi, I got this."

"No, Decs, you don't." She placed her hands over his which were grasping the wheel. "Just let me drive. I'll get us to a Marriott or something."

Declan loosens his grip on the wheel and pulls over to the side of the road. They switch positions and he takes the passenger side while she hops onto the drivers chair and starts the engine.

"I swear it will be the fanciest hotel ever. I will make it up to you."

* * *

She finds Marriott just off the end of Toronto and decides that this will be their place of slumber for the night. Hey check in and are quickly escorted to their principal suite. They walk in and are surprised to find that there seems to be only one bed. When they turn around to sort out this mistake, their escort seems to have vanished.

"I guess they thought we were a couple." Declan sighed and he lets his eyes gather the scenery of the hotel room.

"I guess so, but doesn't everybody?" No doubt, everyone thought they were a couple. They showed no signs of disapproving that assumption either. They gave each other light touches, kind words, with frequent smiles and exchanged glances. They were the most refined couple ever to carry the diplomatic status. However, all the 'awws' from passerby's or the 'wows' from party guests were all crushed when their mother introduced them as brother and sister, twins.

Inside every Marriott hotel and suites is a bar. In this bar, they don't discourage against age, they discourage whether you have cash in your wallet. Luckily for the Coyne twins, they had plenty of green. They however, only ordered one eight ounce glass of red wine each.

"To the Marriott and this insane road trip." Fiona said soberly as she raised her glass toward Declan's. He followed her motion and took a large gulp.

"Not a bad choice of hotels I might add." He complimented.

"I told you. I only pick the best and most prominent for us." Fiona agreed as she took in the last of her wine. After, she gave Declan a head nod in the direction of the elevator. He nodded in acknowledgment and followed her towards the elevator.

* * *

There was an obnoxious couple behind them. These people had thick New Jersey accents and you could almost tell they were completely wasted. They were blabbering about wisdom teeth and if they would still kiss one another if they had their wisdom teeth removed. The twins couldn't help but let out a small laugh when the woman burped abruptly.

Finally, it landed on floor 12, the Coyne's floor. They both hurried out just in time to not witness the elevator couple make-out. Declan unlocked the door and jumped onto the bed, turning on the TV.

"What's on?" Fiona asked as she set her purse on the table next to the door.

"News, news, and more news. We can never run out of news." Declan smirked as he began to rapidly channel surf.

Fiona let her hair down and hopped onto the bed next to Declan. "Face it, there is nothing good on. I would just turn the TV off."

"You're the boss." Declan joked as he pressed 'power'. Do you want to just talk or something?"

"Actually, I would. It's been a while since we have had an almost meaningful conversation. So, what's up?" Fiona said as she turned to her side to face her brother.

"Nothing much. Hey, it there anybody you like this year?" He asked frankly.

"Why the sudden interest? Looking for someone to beat up?"

"No, I just want to know. You used to tell me those kinds of things all the time but now, you kind of keep to yourself."

"I have a right to be reserved. Besides, we have both grown up. Why do I need to tell you anything anymore?" She inquired as she moved her face a bit closer towards his.

"I guess that's fair." Declan commented as he turned over on his back.

"Do you still want to know who I like?" Fiona questioned innocently.

"Sure," he said casually. "I don't think it really matters all that much anymore."

"Yeah, it kind of matters." Fiona said as she stood up on the bed and straddled herself around Declan's torso.

"Fiona, what are you doing?" Her brother asked in complete shock.

"Shhh." She silenced him and placed her hands on his chest and moved her face forward. She caught him into a soft kiss and hugged her knees in tightly around his hips.

Declan slowly put his hands on her back and moved them up and to the sides, inches away from uncharted islands. He had to take it slow with Fiona. However, she wasn't in the mood for slow and sensual. Fiona hurriedly took her shirt off, grabbed Declan's hands and let him touch her over her lacey bra. His hands moved slowly and explored every part of her chest before inching towards her back and unhooking last piece of boundary. She moaned quietly when he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and practically pushed her chest into his face. He got the idea and began licking and kissing her breasts as he moved her body up and down. Every time she went down, the inside of her thigh hit his manhood, even through his pants and underwear.

Fiona wasted no time getting Declan's shirt off but waited to remove his undershirt. She wanted to be naked before he was. She slid off her skirt and rubbed herself all over him. However, she felt like Frenching and so she led him into another intense make out session with loads of grinding. Declan was the one to use foreplay on his partner, not the other way around. Fiona would occasionally stick her hand towards his pants and grab his balls just to make him angry. He would return this by sucking on her nipples until she screamed. With the help of his sister, he took off his black jeans and his erection became more visible. Good. It showed Fiona what a great job she was doing. She again, ran her body over his and maybe even sped it up to get him really hard. Finally, she took off his undershirt and ran her hands over his built chest and stomach. She pressed her nipples directly onto his which made them both sigh with pleasure.

Fiona dared to go even further and removed her panties. She was cleanly shaven and her pussy was throbbing. She wanted his as much as he needed her. But, foreplay came first. She positioned herself to where her womanhood was at his face. He gladly stuck his tongue out and inserted it into her vagina as he used one hand to please her clit. Then, he licked, faster, then slower and so on until she was screaming. Declan, knowing his sister all too well, began sucking her pussy and inserting his fingers in and out. He was an expert when it came to cunnilingus and he licked and sucked until she had an orgasm in his mouth.

Next, she pulled off his boxer shorts and was prepared to take him until he shook his head. He wanted to get right to the action. So she positioned himself right over his pointed privates and lunged down. They both screamed with pleasure as she began to ride him fast and hard. Watching his sister fuck him was truly the best. She had her hands clinging to his chest and she went up and down. In return for her good work, he sucked all over her breasts as she constantly rode him. They both got hotter until they had their orgasms at the exact same time, exploding each other's juices into a mix. Fiona fell flat on her back as she turned over to her side of the king bed.

"I'm kind of glad they gave us this room…" Declan huffed.

"Definitely." Fiona agreed. "I love the tile work."

* * *

**A/N: **Finished? What did you guys think? Awesome? How was the sex scene? Was it ok? Don't be a stranger so review! I love you all for actually taking the time to read this! Any questions? Comments? Concerns? You can also message me! Thanks!

-Mackenzie


End file.
